freddy_fazbears_pizzafandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario:Adolfox21
, Me enorgullezco de poseer el premio a primer lugar por ser el único concursante :'v tener una historia mala eh incompleta :v interesante, así que mushias gracias :3 Acerca de Adolfox21 Mi nombre de usuario es Adolfox21, y entré a la wiki gracias a este juego. Sinceramente me parece una de las wikis con mayor información y diversidad respecto a un juego, y valoro mucho el/los trabajos de los administradores y usuarios que ponen y construyen esta wiki . Ya que a mi parecer es muy difícil editar una página con este tipo de contenido. Gracias a esta wiki pude obtener algunos datos importantes acerca del juego. Sí tienes algo que decir, por favor dejalo en el muro de comentarios, acepto críticas constructivas, conversaciones y cualquier cosa por el estilo. No quiero críticas negativas hacía mi persona por que es de muy mal gusto. "Respetad para que os respeteis". Ok no. :v Mi trauma por Five Night at Freddy's Bueno digamos que si... fue una historia muy larga pero si tienes ansías de saciar tu sed de curiosidad mi pequeño copón te lo contaré: Tenia yo doce años cuando mis amigos del colegio empezaron a hablar de un juego de terror con muñecos con tendencia homicida, niños dentro de trajes de mascotas, guardias psicópatas y pizza recalentada (bueno lo último no es para tanto) así que dije "bueno parece que es otro juego de terror barato, chino, sin copyright que me da más risa que miedo." Además si Outlast para mi era una casa de muñecas (metafóricamente) que más podía suceder... Como alma que se lleva el diablo busque en Google: "Fails Nais a Floripundio" (claro que mi nivel de inglés estaba "on fire" : v) y me aparece un video que dice exactamente así "No exageró si da miedo" de un YouTuber mexicano del cual no me se el nombre... (sin spam por si acaso alguien abría el pico) así que ni corto ni perezoso le di click en el vídeo y la primera cosa que me aparece es un jumpscare de Foxy (en aquel momento pensaba que era un dragón :v ) comienza la noche de nuevo y veo la oficina. En este punto vi que el juego se hacía muy peculiar en el sentido de que el aspecto de dicha pizzeria y animatronicos eran demasiado infantiles cuando era un juego de terror. Asi que seguí viendo el video y aparece Toy Bonnie (quien lo confundia con Foxy :v) en el conducto de ventilación, y después aparece Toy Chica en el pasillo (cuando la vi me dio un miedo por que se parecía a Avelardo de plaza sésamo el cuál por si me daba mal royo) bueno volviendo al tema... Nuestro pirata que vende DVDS en el metro a 5.000 Bs Foxy, quizo terminar la noche al hacer un jumpscare. Vuelvo a aparecer en la oficina, se abre la cámara,se pone el game área y cierro la página del vídeo. Ni siquiera lo vi completo, hasta ese punto me pareció muy siniestro (y me alegro de no ver el uno porque sería peor.) Aquí es cuando comienza el batido con fresa (metafóricamente hablando) cada vez que iba al colegio y mis compañeros jugaban o hablaban del tema, me daba un nerviosismo tan extremo hasta un punto que llegaba al pánico y empezaba a llorar, no quería saber nada de ese juego, lo odiaba y vaya que me salio el tiro por la culata por que en ese momento era el boom!!! En la academia de artes, en la de música,y en la de deportes, hablaban mucho del juego, más en la de música. Tuve como último recurso decirle a mi mamá la excusa de que me sacará de las clases de teoría de la música por que no me enseñaban casi nada (bueno en realidad si tenia razón en ese punto ) y lo logré. Más tarde me sacaron de la de violoncelo por motivos de mudanza. Resumiendo todo los que le narre, fue un completo calvario y es verídico (por si se lo preguntan), no le deseria esos sentimientos de miedo, paranoia, y pánico ni a mi peor enemigo. Pero bueno, después empiezo a perderle un poco de temor al juego hasta tal punto de decir "¿esto me daba miedo?." Ahora me gusta y me considero un fan, no tan obsesivo pero si fiel... Y esto mi pequeño copón fue una historia contada por el almirante en jefe, cuatro estrellas , teniente general nivel prime, fase mil, Adolfox21. Ahora tendrás que pagarme cuatro euros por que sí. :v Estas plantillas, uhh que rikolino 7u7r Cosas sobre este chamito bulda' e pasao :v -Me gusta mucho dibujar, es mi hobbit preferido. -Vivo en Venezuela, mi querida pero destrozada patria. :'v -Me gusta ser chistoso la mayor parte de veces pero si hay un tema serio lo tomare del mismo modo. -Me gusta Five Níght at Freddy's, pero no tanto como el Minecraft :v, Need For Speed, Left 4 dead, y otros juegos de ese tipo :u -No me gusta que discriminen a alguien o a mi persona solo por gustos o preferencias. -No soy muy sociable en términos de amistades. -Mi personaje favorito de toda la saga de Fnaf es Foxy, seguido por Freddy y Mangle. -El menos favorito seria Bonnie. Si tengo una infracción o advertencia de la wiki. Me lo tomare con responsabilidad y suma madurez igual con cualquier comentario que tenga una crítica constructiva. Lista de música de Adolfox21 Por cuestiones de copyright no puedo mostrarles las canciones directamente en mi perfil pero si les puedo dar los datos para que puedan ir a escucharlas. 1) Battle Symphony / Artista: Linkin Park 2) Lose yourself / Artista: Eminem 3) La grange / Artista: Zz Top 4) Back in Black / Artista: AC|DC 5) My songs know what you did in the dark (light em up) / Artista: Fall out boy 6) Booyah (original mix) / Artista: Showtek ft. We are loud & sonny Wilson 7) Incredible / Artista: Carnage & borgore 8) Numb / Artista: Linkin Park 9) Kids / Artista: OneRepublic 10) Gecko / Artista: Oliver Heldens 11) Wake me up / Artista: Avicii 12) Till I collapse / Artista: Eminem 13) Vikings / Artista: Botnek & 3Lau 14) Toxicity / Artista: System of a Down 15) Battle Cry / Artista: Imagine Dragons 16) Can't Hold Us / Artista: Macklemore & Ryan Lewis ft. Ray Dalton 17) American Oxygen / Artista: X Ambassadors 18) Ride / Artista: Twenty One Pilots 19) Mi sueño / Artista: Franco de Vita 20) Mind / Artista: Skrillex & Diplo ft. Kai El rincón patrío 'Hablemos de venezuela. ' * Es uno de los países con mayor bioversidad de fauna y flora. * Tiene el puente colgante más grande de latinoamerica llamado "el puente de angostura". * Su ave nacional es el Turpial. * Su árbol nacional es el Araguaney. * Su flor nacional es la orquídea. * Es el país con una de las mayores reservas de petróleo del mundo, está en tres los 3 primeros puestos. * Tiene la caída de agua más alta del mundo. * Su gente es muy amable y generosa. * Tiene los dos rascasielos considerados los mas altos de latinoamerica. * Dross es el YouTuber venezolano con más suscriptores. * Tiene el presidente más burro del planeta :v * Entres sus platos esta el pabellón, la arepa, los tequeños entre otros... * Venezuela tiene desiertos, selva, montañas, planicies y las mejores playas del mundo * Su capital y ciudad más importante es Caracas. * El barrio más grande del mundo es Petare y queda ubicado en la ya mencionada Caracas. * El lago de Maracaibo es uno de los más grandes de latinoamerica. * El pico Bolívar es el punto más alto del país con una elevación de 4.978 Metros sobre el nivel del mar * Venezuela es uno de los paises mas inseguros del mundo. * Venezuela sufrió uno de los deslaves más trágicos y catastroficos en toda la historia del país llamado "el deslave de Vargas" ocurrido en el estado del mismo nombre. * Su cacao es uno de los más reconocidos al nivel mundial considerado uno de los mejores cacaos del mundo. * ⚠(Esta información no es totalmente mía, fue sacada del usuario el venezolano desactivador de gemi2 los invito al que vayan a visitar su perfil gracias.Categoría:Usuarios Venezolanos Categoría:Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location